Hairy Piccolo
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: Dende has struck again! What do you get when you put hair growing formula and Dende together? A whole lot of trouble. Find out how the guardian of the earth torments a fellow Namek. Please read and review. (complete)


A/N: Hello everyone. This is just a new fic I thought up. The idea came from a conversation I had with a friend of mine. And then I talked about it another friend, Kat Ouji. So she gave me the idea to write this short one shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

Hairy Piccolo

Up on top the lookout above the Earth the Guardian Dende kept a close eye on its people. The young teen stood in his favorite spot and leaning on his staff which he inherited from Kami. Dende let out a bored sigh. ' It's the same thing every dad. Not much has happened to the Earth. Not that I'm complaining… but I'm bored out of my mind. There has to be something to do around here.' Dende turned and started to walk to the main structure.

In one of the chambers was Dende's companion, Piccolo. He was the only other person like him on Earth. Down the hall from both of them was another old guardian by the name of Mr. Popo. Suddenly Dende got an idea.

' I know this is mean but I gotta have some fun.'

The young Namek went into Mr. Popo's bathroom and found a bottle that said, ' Coconut cream instant hair.' A small smirk came upon his face.

' Oh Dende… sometimes I amaze myself.' He walks back to Piccolo's room.

Piccolo was fast asleep so he didn't sense Dende's approach. Dende opened the bottle and took a small smell. ' Yuck… I guess it's the idea that counts.'

The young boy then accidentally squeezed the bottle and the old liquid went all over Piccolo's body. Dende cringed. ' Oh Kami… don't wake up… don't wake up…'

Dende let out a small sigh as he got off the hook. He snickered to himself.

' This is going to be really funny.' With that Dende leaves stage left. Dende laughed a bit louder when he walked out to the open part of the look out.

' I'm going to have so much fun.'

" Dende?" Mr. Popo called.

Dende spun around. " Yes Mr. Popo. What can I do for you?"

" I was wondering if you saw my hair growth stuff."

Dende took a minute and the shrugged. " Sorry I can't say that I have seen it."

" Oh well… I guess it will turn up sometime."

Dende watched as Mr. Popo walked away. The young Namek let out a small sigh. ' That was close…. If he found out about this… I bet Mr. Popo would ruin all my fun.' Then Dende smiled. ' Now… stage two.' The guardian floated up into the air, powered up his aura and took off to Bulma's house.

Since peace had been restored Bulma decided to have a little party for everyone. Everyone was there even if it meant making them come against their will. Vegeta was grumbling. " Stupid Onna… I told her I didn't have time for this childish thing."

Goku came over. " Hey come on Vegeta. This isn't that bad. Unwind and have some fun."

" I'm a Saiyan Kakarot! I don't have time for fun."

Trunks walked up with Goten, who was carrying a big plate of food. " Come on father. It's just a barbecue."

" I don't care what it is. A perfectly good day for training went to waste!"

Meanwhile back on the lookout, Piccolo had finally woken up from his nap.

Piccolo looked at the clock. ' Why didn't Dende wake me up?' The elder Namek got out of bed and put on his fighting GI. " Mr. Popo…." Piccolo called out.

" Yes Piccolo?" Popo looked at Piccolo weird but didn't say anything. He noticed that Piccolo had sprouted lots of brown hair.

" Where's Dende?"

" I haven't seen him for hours."

Piccolo let out a small growl. " That kid is impossible."

Dende approached Bulma's house. Goku narrowed his eyes as he looked up into the sky. " Someone is coming this way." He announced.

" Can you tell who it is dad?" Goten asked.

" I can't be sure Goten."

Suddenly the two Saiyans and two Demi- Saiyans saw Dende floating above them. " Thank Kami I found you guys!" He said in a half-panicked voice.

Goku floated up to Dende. " What's wrong?"

" Something terrible! There is a creature on the lookout…. A scary creature… with lots of hair."

" Saiyan?" Trunks asked.

" I don't know. I didn't get a good look at it."

Goku turned to Vegeta. " We have to take care of this thing. Who knows what it can do."

Vegeta nodded. " Well at least now I have something to do."

Goku as he took Vegeta and Dende too the lookout. Standing in the center of it was a very hairy Piccolo. He looked like a Saiyan when they reached Super Saiyan Four. Vegeta stares at Piccolo for a second. " Uh Kakarot…"

Goku turns to Vegeta. " Yeah?"

" What is that!" He shouted as he points to Piccolo.

Goku turns to look at Piccolo. His eyes widened and a small smile appeared on his face. "It's papa! DADDY YOU CAME HOME!"

A sweet drop went down Piccolo's head. He then glared at Goku. " Do I REALLY look like an ape!"

Goku looked Piccolo over. " Yes! You do."

Piccolo let out a small sigh. ' What is going on here… how did this happen.'

Goku looked over Piccolo again. " Maybe you should shave once in awhile."

Piccolo frowned. ' Look who's talking.'

Vegeta smirks. " Wax is good."

Goku laughed. " And effective."

Piccolo figured out what his Saiyan friends were thinking up. " HELL NO!"

Vegeta started to approach Piccolo. " But it's the only way."

Goku put on the puppy dog look. "Come, papa Piccolo! Please."

Piccolo frowned as he looked at Goku. "For one, I'M NOT YOUR PAPA! and two... NEVER!" With that Piccolo took off running.

Vegeta smirked, " Kakarot, let's go get that hairy Piccolo. He needs an overdue waxing."

"You're right! I know! Let's make this a contest!" Goku said, smiling with joy.

" Contest?" Vegeta questioned.

" Yeah! Who ever can get that hair off Piccolo first and has proof gets a prize!"

" What kind of prize?"

" It's a secret."

Vegeta muttered to himself. " Alright… you're on Kakarot!"

Then a light bulb went off. " Oh yeah… we are going to need this." Goku pulls out a thing of wax and the strip to get it off. Goku gives one to Vegeta and keeps one for himself.

Vegeta turns to Goku. " By the way Kakarot… you can't use your instant transmission during this contest."

Goku pouted. " Oh come on…"

" That would give you an advantage… this way we are equal."

Goku nodded. " Alright… let the hunt begin!"

With that the two Saiyans took off in the search. While they were doing that, Piccolo was sitting in one of the tall trees on the lookout. The elder Namek kept his energy hidden so Goku and Vegeta wouldn't find them. ' That is going on around here. I went to bed for a few hours and then I got all this hair. It doesn't make any sense. Unless….' Then it hit him. ' Dende… that sneaky little….'

Down below Popo was whistling a tone while he watered the trees. Piccolo jumped down scaring Popo out of his wits. " AH! It's a monster!"

" Popo… it's just me." Piccolo stated.

" Piccolo?"

" Yes… where's Dende?"

" That's the last thing you have to worry about!" Vegeta shouted as he came up from behind him.

Piccolo saw Vegeta and started to run away. " Leave me alone already!"

" Not until I get that hair!"

" You'll never get me!"

" That's right… that's because I'll get you!" Goku shouted as he came running from the other side.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw him and he started running in the other direction. Soon it looked like a scene from Scooby doo. Piccolo was being chased by Vegeta and then Goku was chasing Piccolo. When they got back around again Piccolo was chasing Vegeta and then Goku. And after all that Vegeta was chasing Goku. Goku shouted as he ran. " Why you coming after me!"

" I don't know!"

After chasing each other around they stopped and tried to catch their breaths.

" This is stupid." Piccolo stated.

" No it's not… now get running Piccolo.. or I'll get you." Vegeta said.

" You… I don't think so… I'll get him."

" No me!"

" I said I would!"

" Me!"

" No me!"

" I'm your prince I command you to let me get him."

" I don't think so!"

Soon laughter could be heard from behind them. If you guessed it was Dende you were right. The young Namek was laughing so hard he was running on the ground. " Man that was priceless… you guys are really something else."

" You did this!" Piccolo shouted.

" Actually yes I did…"

" YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Piccolo shouted.

Dende pulled out a camera and took a picture of Piccolo looking rather pissed off and Goku and Vegeta holding up the waxing strips with big smirks on their faces.

Piccolo was so furious with Dende. " Give me that camera!"

Dende smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. " You'll have to catch me first!" With that the young Namek began running away. He turned his attention to the Saiyans. " Don't worry… you'll get copies…."

Vegeta smiled. " Blow up mine…."

" You got it."

" You won't give them anything by the time I'm threw with you."

" I would like to see ya try hairy Piccolo!"

" You are so dead!"

Dende laughed as he continued to run away from Piccolo. ' That was so much fun. Making Piccolo all hairy and stuff… one of my best jokes yet. Who knows when I'll strike next. Look out world… the master prankster Dende is coming for you!'

Finished.

A/N: Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty Random story I know but I was bored and I thought the idea was very funny. So I hope you enjoyed it.

Trunks: HOLD IT!

Author: What is it now?

Goten: I think we gotta fix something here.

Author: (looks over story.) What?

Trunks: This last part here…. When Dende says, " The master prankster DENDE!"

Dende: What? I am the master…

Trunks Goten: No you're not. We are…

Dende: At least no one suspects me.

Trunks: Yeah but still… your not the best.

Goten: That's right. So take back what you said.

Dende: (looks at the boys) I don't think I will.

Trunks: (looks at Goten)

Goten: (looks at Trunks)

Trunks: You thinking what I'm thinking…

Goten: (smirks) Yeah.

Trunks Goten: LETS GET EM!

Author: Anyway… I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please review, no flames.

trunks and goten


End file.
